


Monster Mash

by supercalvin



Series: 13 Nights of Halloween [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Halloween, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ballroom was filled to the brim. On the ground there were the normal crowd of creatures and then flying around the ceiling were the winged clique. Everyone had a drink in their hand as they socialized (Wine, punch, blood, witch’s brew, and brains were all available at the open bar).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Last one! Enjoy :)

The ballroom was filled to the brim. On the ground there were the normal crowd of creatures and then flying around the ceiling were the winged clique. Everyone had a drink in their hand as they socialized (Wine, punch, blood, witch’s brew, and brains were all available at the open bar).

Elena was talking with another fairy, hovering near the chandelier. She waved at Arthur as he entered. She had sparkled her wings; Arthur could see them glitter from here. Arthur saw Morgana’s familiar roaming around (a dog-lizard named Agravaine) so he knew the witch was somewhere nearby. She was probably flirting with Leon and making the man blush ridiculously. She was far too attached to the snakes Leon had for hair, and Arthur didn’t want to think about _that_ anymore.

He picked up a glass of wine and greeted Lance and Gwen. Lance was in his human form since his seal form was mostly useless on dry land. He had a hand around Gwen’s waist and her serpent tail curled around his feet. Arthur was amazed that they could get around on dry land without falling over (well, more so than they normally did). A selkie and a nāga certainly wasn’t the strange couple among a party of monsters.

“Arthur!” Gwen greeted him with a wave and a smile. “How’s the city?” She asked.

“Good.” he said with a wave of his hand. He didn’t want to talk about work at a party. “Normal routine. How is the new home?”

“Wonderful.” Gwen nodded. Lance and Gwen had just moved into a sea cave in the Indian Ocean near a port where they could get onto dry land when they wanted. They had returned to Camelot on holiday.

“We had a close encounter with a diver, but other than that.” Lance shrugged.

“What happened?” Arthur asked. Lance and Gwen told him about the diver, who didn’t notice anything weird about Lance because he was in his seal form, but caught a glimpse of Gwen. Nāgas hadn’t been seen in centuries and luckily the diver didn’t believe his own eyes, and didn’t tell anyone.

Arthur saw someone across the room and he felt like he was taken out of his own body.  He couldn’t hear what Lance and Gwen were talking about. No creature had ever had this effect on him. Creatures weren’t supposed to affect him at all. Arthur had never seen a monster like this one and he had never been so entranced in his life. _God have mercy_.

He might have said that out loud because the couple in front of him finally noticed that he wasn’t paying attention. Lance was looking at him and then over his shoulder to see who Arthur was staring at. Lance let out a booming laugh.

“Oh, it’s just Merlin.” Lance said with a shrug.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked absent-mindedly as he looked at the creature.

“Wow, Arthur. I thought you said nothing affected you.” Arthur shook himself out of his daze and looked at Gwen who was smirking at him with one of her brows raised.

“I’m not.” Arthur cleared his throat when his voice came out rough. “I’m just curious. I’ve never seen him in Camelot before.”

“I can introduce-“ Lance was saying before he was cut off by the sound of speakers turning on. Arthur was grateful for the interruption, because being introduced to Merlin seemed like a terrible idea.

“Welcome! Everyone get something to drink and eat, the dancing will be starting soon. _Lady Helen and the Vampires_ will be performing tonight! I hope you’re ready for a screamer of a night!”

The monsters cheered, roared, and growled with excitement. The crowd of people moved toward the stage and the band started to play. Arthur wasn’t really a dancer, so he stayed back and let Lance and Gwen dance together as he watched the crowd from afar.

He saw Gwaine twirl a fairy in his arms. Arthur smiled because only a Gwaine would be able to convince a fairy to dance with him. No other werewolf would be able to convince such a proud creature. Nearby, Percy was dancing despite the fact that his lower half was a horse. That didn’t seem to stop him from swaying to the music, though he had to mind his hooves. He saw Morgana and Leon dancing together, Leon’s snake-locks swaying to the music. Morgana was in all black, but she stood out from the crowd as she always did.

Arthur felt something stumble into him, making him lose his balance and shout in surprise. Arthur straightened himself up and turned around to see what had run into him. It was the creature from before, except now he was only a mere inch from Arthur.

“ _Shit_.” The man breathed and his eyes went wide as he looked at Arthur. Even up close Arthur could not tell what the creature was. There was no defining feature about him. He looked human, but only magical creatures were allowed into the party, so he had to be _something_.

“Shit,” Merlin breathed again. Arthur knew he could be intimidating but Merlin apparently wasn’t very verbose either. Arthur raised a brow at him and the man took a step back. “You’re not going to curse me or something, are you?” Merlin squeaked.

Arthur felt the anger well up inside him. He had been intrigued by the creature, but now he was insulted. His wings expanded and he drew himself up to his full height. “Iam _not_ a _demon_.”

“Sorry mate.” Merlin held up his hands. “It’s just that…” Merlin’s eyes ran up and down Arthur’s body.

Arthur knew exactly what Merlin was looking at. Arthur’s crimson and blackened wings were huge and they were hard to miss. They could also beat Merlin into a pile of bones if he insulted Arthur again. Merlin’s eyes were lingering on Arthur’s rounded horns, same color as his wings, which poked out of his blond hair. He knew the horns and wings made him look like a demon, but that was his job. He was _gargoyle_. He was supposed to look menacing and powerful. Arthur was supposed to protect his city from demons, but he wasn’t one of them.

“Just _what_?” Arthur snapped.

“Nothing. Look mate, I’ll get you a drink and I’ll stop putting my foot in my mouth and it’ll be grand, yeah?”

Arthur lowered his wings, curling them closer to his body. “No thanks.” Then he left Merlin standing there.

“Arthur!” Elena flew up to where he was sitting in the rafters. He was contentedly watching the merry-making, a drink in one hand. “I thought hiding on roofs was you’re day-job.” She snorted at her own joke.

“Hello, Elena.” He sighed good-naturedly.

“How’s the evening going?” Elena nudged him in the ribs.

“Fine.” Arthur said, his eyes still on the dancing crowd.

Elena must have noticed he was watching something and it didn’t take her long to figure out who it was. Merlin was in the middle of the throng of dancing monsters. His dancing was smooth, in time, and graceful. His arms swayed above his head and his blue tunic showed off his lean arms and part of his chest. Arthur was fascinated with him. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was about Merlin.

“Who is he?” Elena asked.

Arthur didn’t even pretend to not know who she was talking about. “I don’t know.” He growled.

“And that bothers you.” She laughed at him. “Just get him a drink and dance with him. Stop acting like this is work.”

She was right. He was acting like Merlin was something he needed to figure out and hunt. In actuality Arthur needed to apologize for being rude and maybe he could see more of the handsome creature.

Arthur sighed, giving Elena a smile, before flying down to the ground level.

Merlin must have tired of dancing because now he was sitting on one of the sofas on the far side of the room. Merlin didn’t run away as Arthur approached, so he figured it wasn’t all for loss.

“A peace offering.” Arthur held out the glass to Merlin, his own wine in his other hand.

“Thanks.” Merlin took the drink and gestured for Arthur to sit. Arthur sat on the table opposite Merlin, since his wings wouldn’t fit properly on the sofa.

“I’m sorry about before.” Merlin said.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m sensitive about it.” Arthur said, giving more away about himself than he did to his closest friends. “I’m a gargoyle. I hunt down demons and protect Camelot.”

“Oh!” Merlin’s eyes widened and his lips opened in surprise. “Yeah, I see how that can be insulting.”

“You didn’t know.” Arthur waved his hand, letting Merlin know that he didn’t mind.

Merlin took a drink and then looked down at it and back at Arthur. “How did you know I would want ambrosia?”

Arthur hoped he didn’t blush as he said, “I asked Lance what you would want to drink.”

“Oh.” Merlin nodded his head. “You know Lance?”

They talked, figuring out that they had more mutual friends than they first thought. Merlin was new in town, but he was also a social butterfly. Being new explained why he didn’t know Arthur was the protector of the city when they bumped into each other.

Eventually they talked so much that Arthur now felt embarrassed about asking what kind of creature Merlin was. They had talked for so long and yet Arthur still hadn’t figured it out.

“Do you want to dance?” Merlin asked. Before Arthur could protest, he was being dragged out onto the dance floor.

Merlin was as beautiful up close as he was far away. His hands trailed along Arthur’s arms as he moved to the music. Arthur prayed to God he didn’t look like an idiot.

“Arthur?” Morgana appeared next to him. She was smiling evilly. “Are you _dancing_?”

“ _Watch it_ , witch.” Arthur growled back at her, minding his wings in the crowd.

“I’m going to enjoy this. Good evening, Merlin.” She grinned and made her way through the crowd. Merlin only waved at her, his lips widening into a grin.

They danced for a while and when the music slowed to a romantic song most creatures left the dance floor. Merlin didn’t though, he pulled Arthur close as if that were normal and looped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, careful of his wings. Arthur didn’t have a choice but to rest his hands on Merlin’s lower back.

The soft music made Arthur’s heart pump wilder than when the beat was fast. Merlin still entranced him, despite the time spent with him. He had to be something magical. But what?

“You’re thinking about something.” Merlin said softly.

“I’ve been trying to figure out what you are all night and I still haven’t a clue.”

Merlin didn’t seem insulted. He smiled and Arthur could feel Merlin’s fingers play with the strands of hair on the back of Arthur’s neck. He caught Merlin looking at his horns and he wondered what he was thinking.

“Still haven’t fathomed me out?” Merlin asked.

“No.” Arthur leaned forward, almost unintentionally, but he didn’t pull away.

Eyes locked with Arthur’s, Merlin whispered, “I’m a nymph.”

 _Oh_. Arthur closed his eyes. That explained so much. Nymphs had no outward appearance to be supernatural, but were magical creatures of nature. They could change and form nature at their will, often dancing in the woods and living near ponds and streams. Arthur wanted to say that Merlin had enchanted him as soon as Arthur saw him. He wanted to say Merlin was a gorgeous creature.

But all that came out was “Why is a nymph living in the city?”

Merlin laughed, his eyes crinkling. “Someone needs to make sure the city has some nature in it.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

They swayed to the music, more holding each other than actual dancing. The song ended and before Merlin could move away Arthur took his hand and said, “Do you want to see the city?”

Merlin smiled and nodded.

“ _Holy Mother of Grendel_ ,” Merlin hissed. “Please don’t drop me.” Merlin clutched onto Arthur’s torso and buried his face into the curve of Arthur’s neck.

“I’m not going to drop you.” Arthur scoffed and tightened his hold on Merlin’s waist before turning Merlin around. “Now open your eyes.”

Merlin’s hands were clutching Arthur’s arms where they were around Merlin’s waist, and he opened his eyes. Arthur heard him gasp as he looked down at the cityscape. They were on the edge of Arthur’s tower and Merlin may have shrilled at flying so high, but the sight was worth it. The sky was dark with night but the city was filled with colorful lights. Arthur could see everything from his tower: every building, street, and demon was in his purview.

“It’s beautiful.” Merlin said.

“It’s not the woods.” Arthur shrugged, “And it’s not perfect, but that’s why I’m here.”

“You do a good job. Camelot is fair to its creatures. That’s why, when I decided to move to a city, I moved to Camelot.” Arthur felt Merlin lean back into Arthur, relaxing despite the height of the tower.

“I’m glad you like it.” Arthur said genuinely.

Arthur rested his chin on Merlin’s shoulder and Merlin turned his head to look at him.

“This isn’t a nymph thing…but I’m going to kiss you.” Merlin said. He looked afraid that Arthur wouldn’t trust a nymph, but Arthur hadn’t stopped thinking about kissing Merlin all night, so he didn’t mind in the least.  Merlin pressed his lips to the corner of Arthur’s mouth, the angle odd since he was facing forward, but it was enough for Arthur.

He turned Merlin around, careful to make sure he didn’t fall off the edge, and pulled him into a full kiss. Merlin’s fingers ran into his hair, accidently touching Arthur’s horns, making Arthur twitch in surprise, but he didn’t pull away. He held Merlin closer.

When Arthur pulled away, Merlin’s eyes shined gold for a second and Arthur felt magic run through the air. “What did you just do?” he asked, out of breath from them kiss.

Merlin looked down sheepishly. “Sorry, it was an accident.” He looked up to Arthur’s head and when Arthur touched his forehead, he felt a crown of flowers on his hair.

“Do you accidently place flowers on people’s heads often?” Arthur asked with a laugh.

Merlin grinned. “No, not often.”

“Good.” Arthur pressed in for another kiss and they stayed above the city until dawn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin: [Nymph](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nymph) (There aren't male nymphs, but the man in the John William Waterhouse painting looks like Colin Morgan)  
> Arthur: No link. I made up this monster (unless you want to laugh at me and go to [this link](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gargoyles_\(TV_series\)))  
> Gwen: [Nāga](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/N%C4%81ga)  
> Lance: [Selkie](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selkie)  
> Morgana: [Witch](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Witchcraft)  
> Agravaine: [Witch's Familiar](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Familiar_spirit)  
> Percy: [Centaur](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Centaur)  
> Leon: [Medusa-like creature](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medusa)  
> Gwaine: [Werewolf](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Werewolf)  
> Elena: [Fairy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this series, because I had the best time writing it! It would be lovely if you left a comment about what was your favorite thing or which fic was your favorite, so I can improve my writing in the future.  
> And as always, Thank you for reading!


End file.
